


Он хотел слишком многого

by Regis



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.<br/>Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Он хотел слишком многого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Much to Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676770) by [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame). 



> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ 2014.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Коммод не понимает, он всегда не был способен понять, и его выводит из себя мысль, что никто никогда не пытался ему объяснить. И когда он видит Максимуса снова, рядом с отцом, что-то внутри него ломается. Коммод решает игнорировать генерала, но его планам мешает отец, поэтому он подходит к Максимусу и целует воздух у его лица с обеих сторон, пытаясь не замечать, как предательски сжимается желудок, когда он вдыхает запах другого мужчины и чувствует, как под кожей того двигаются мускулы. Он вслушивается в слова генерала, безуспешно стараясь не обращать внимания на звучание его голоса. 

— Чем же я могу послужить, ваше высочество? — Тот же тон голоса и те же слова, и только выражение лица идет вразрез с воспоминаниями Коммода. “Почему, — думает он, — почему, если ты ненавидишь меня, ты так меня искушаешь?” 

Коммод старается, изо всех сил старается не питать ненависти к Максимусу, не позволяя плохо замаскированному презрению в голосе генерала задеть себя. Он прощупывает почву, упоминая о сестре.   
— Она не забыла тебя. “И я тоже, — мысленно добавляет он. — Нет, я не забыл тебя, Максимус. Я не забыл, как с твоих губ срывалось мое имя, когда мы были вместе, и ох, как я жажду услышать его снова.”

И позже, сделав себя императором, Коммод протягивает руку в надежде, что на этот раз Максимус примет его и поддержит. Что-то умирает внутри, когда его с презреньем отвергают, и в ярости, рожденной от обиды и боли, он приказывает убить Максимуса и решает забыть о нем навсегда.

Конечно же, это не срабатывает, и Максимус, которого он любил еще до легионов, и который любил его в ответ, преследует Коммода во снах. Он не знаком с женой Максимуса, но это не имеет значения, и он все равно приказывает убить ее. Также как и их сына. Он надеется, что уничтожив все, что связано с Максимусом, кроме своей сестры, он сможет освободиться от чувств, что все еще питает к генералу. 

Увидеть Максимуса снова, живого и невредимого, по-прежнему непокорного, а теперь еще и смертельно опасного, месяцы спустя, после того как доложили о его смерти, было страшным ударом. Голову терзает ноющая боль, и Коммод чувствует, как тонет в окружающей его лжи. Все, чего он хочет, это любовь: любить свой народ и быть любимым в ответ, но никто не любит его, даже Луцилла. Не так, как нужно. Мысли крутятся в голове и ранят его, жаля с яростной меткостью. Почему они не любят его? Почему?

Максимус просто не умирает, чтобы Коммод ни делал, и это выводит из себя еще больше. Луцилла отталкивает его и он чувствует, как все, чего добился, все, что имел, утекает сквозь пальцы. Уважение, любовь, империя, сестра, разум. Единственное, чего он сейчас хочет, это убить Максимуса и вернуть назад все, как было. Но Луцилла предает, а Максимус бросает ему вызов. Солнце ярко светит Коммоду в глаза, и он слышит голос, уверяющий, что все закончено. Он сомневается. "Теперь, — думает он, — уже ничто никогда не будет правильно", — и закрывает глаза, спасаясь от слепящего света. 

Но он еще не проиграл, и собравшись с силами, Коммод осознает, что впервые в жизни ненавидит Луциллу. Ненавидит за то, что она вынуждает его так вести себя с ней. Он лишь хотел любить ее, но теперь должен причинить ей боль, заставить ее делать то, чего она не хочет. В глазах щиплет, он делает глубокий вдох и делает то, что должен. Запугивает Луциллу, используя Луция, и она плачет, разбивая ему сердце, и отказывает ему в поцелуе, что вновь приводит его в ярость.  
— Разве я не милосерден?! — кричит он, она судорожно вздыхает и кивает. Этого слишком мало, но пока достаточно. 

Под стадионом темно и стыло, и кровь в его жилах так же холодна. Он разъярен, да, но все, что он чувствует, — холод и отстраненность. Коммод заставляет себя сконцентрироваться в поисках слов, способных ранить Максимуса, но безрезультатно. Зато к нему возвращается уверенность в себе — все находится под его полным контролем, и Коммод чувствует извращенную радость, когда клинок вонзается в спину Максимуса.   
— Улыбнись же мне, брат. “О, да. Улыбнись мне, Максимус.”

Лепестки роз падают на лицо теплым дождем, когда они поднимаются из-под земли, и Коммод находит это символичным. Он восстает из могилы, куда все пытались его загнать, и будет победителем. Шум толпы звучит в ушах сладкой музыкой, и он нисколько не беспокоится о предстоящем бое. Максимус ранен и идет, спотыкаясь. Наконец-то он в чем-то превзойдет Испанца. 

А потом, как и всегда с Максимусом, что-то идет не так. Максимус сражается, раненый, истекающий кровью, пусть толпа и не видит этого; но он сражается, и Коммод не так хорош, как он. После секундной паники и вспышки гнева, когда никто не дает ему меча, мысли Коммода обращаются к последнему удавшемуся делу, и он вытаскивает припрятанный нож. Пусть теперь кто-то другой ощутит на своей шкуре удары судьбы, от которых он страдает все время.

"Все должно было быть не так", — думает он, когда Максимус выворачивает ему руку и направляет нож в его сторону. Коммод чувствует, как из него вытекает кровь… "Все должно было быть совсем не так. Ты должен был любить меня, ты и Луцилла. Любить меня…" — потом остается лишь тьма и Коммод в ней совершенно один.


End file.
